


There are many ways

by High_and_blue_sky



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_and_blue_sky/pseuds/High_and_blue_sky
Summary: Short stories about Ellana and Solas. A lot of fluff, a little bit of angst and a happy ending, damn it! : D
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 5





	There are many ways

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au, Ellana wrote a book about the Inquisitor's life. Guess who came at the book signing?
> 
> Okay, English isn't my language, so, if I have mistakes, please, tell me.🙏

\- Who should I make it out to?  
\- Solas.

Ellana shudders when she hears familiar deep voice and looks up.

The bald strangerelf looks at her pleadingly and piercingly, as if she has all the secrets and treasures of the world and was about to share them with him.

She licks her dry lips and can't get a word out. 

"Haven't you ever seen an attractive elf? Come on, sign the book and say something! " an inner voice screams at her.

But she can't.

For some reason, it's difficult to breathe, and her heart is beating like crazy, trying to jump out of her chest and touch his heart.

She never believed in love at first sight, but this...

Someone in the queue coughs ostentatiously, and this ruins the moment's charm.

Ellana, blushing, hides behind a wave of hair and tries to think of what to write on the flyleaf of the book.

"I hope you found happiness in another world, Solas".

She can't think of anything better to write than that. 

Ellana blames the stranger and the dreams she has had since she started writing the book about the life of her ancestor, the Inquisitor Lavellan.

As if there weren't enough oddities in her life without it...

She sighs and, on an impulse, writes a made-up phrase and adds her phone number.

And at that moment the world changes.


End file.
